Hiasel
To avoid confusion with referencing actual real life and the campaign's real life, the campaign's real life is called Hiasel. It is a world very much similar to ours with some significant changes. It is the year 2708 AT and the world has come back from the brink of extinction. It has been somewhat re-established due to the devastation caused by World War 3 that started in 2017. World War 3 In the year 2015, many Middle Eastern countries erupted into wars with each other as well as themselves. The effect of these wars spread its influence across Southern Asia. Old enemies such as China and Tibet, India and Pakistan, had openly started wars against each other. By the end of 2016, the situation had gone much worse and the wars threatened to encroach into Africa. Resources had become hard to come across in these warring countries. In 2017, the situation had become dire and the United States of America decided to finally step in and put an end to the wars by force. After several attempts to apply their military might to force the warring countries into a ceasefire, USA decides to finally resort to their nuclear weapons. Hearing about this decision, North Korea took a pre-emptive strike at them and launched their own nuclear weapons. This ushered in the beginning of World War 3, though it wasn't until 2045 that it was named as such. The war lasted four decades and permanently scarred Hiasel in many ways. The continent of Australia, which had not taken a part in the war due to lack of weapons and military power (I mean, they lost against Emus... You'd think they'd learnt their lesson), had been completely submerged. The island of Japan crashed back into the Asian continent. The African and South American also crashed back into each other. The Earth's rotation and revolution accelerated and almost doubled in speed. The population of Hiasel had dwindled to a mere 200,000, all of which were hunkered down in fallout bunkers. People had lost all hope of ever going back to living as they had before and accepted their fate to eventually die out. However, in 2060, all the radiations and gamma particles in the atmosphere of Hiasel miraculously disappeared. The world became habitable again and the flora and fauna were restored. Many saw this as a sign from a supreme being that gave them another chance at living a proper life. Civilization Revived For the first few weeks after the miracle, the people could not believe what they were seeing and thought their equipment had finally given up and was showing them the wrong information. After their initial disbelief, the people eventually gathered their courage and faced the outside world and realized that it was all back to normal now. The obvious next step to take was to rebuild society to its former glory. From various places around the world, people started communicating with each other and planned the revival of human society together. There were many facilities worldwide where people survived, and to help re-establish society once again, they were asked to gather in certain locations. Humanity has now gathered in the following former countries: Argentina, Algeria, Canada, France, Japan, Saudi Arabia, Sudan, and West Russia. There is constant communication and complete transparency between each country to make sure that another war does not break out. Stricter regulations on WMDs and weapons have been placed. The coalition of the countries has been named The World Federation. Efforts were put forth to bring back the society that Hiasel was before World War 3 and by 2572 AT these countries were rebuilt to as close of a replica they could to the pre-war Hiasel countries. A global economy was established with Credits, a new currency managed by the World Federation Bank. Different countries have their own version of credits which don't differ much in value from one country to the other. Only a couple of countries have a lower value of their version of the credits due to lack of resources that made their economic value drop. These countries are Argentina and Canada. In the coming years, the efforts to rebuild and gather resources slowed down and a plan was being drafted to recover relics of the past which could help keep history intact and fill in the gaps in the current recorded history of the world. Any information that could be extracted from destroyed devices and debris was going to be sought in these efforts. After 4 years, the World Federation finally drafted a plan of action which was named the "Expedition Around the World". Rebuilding from the Past Every 2 years, when the explorers returned from the Expedition, information about what was found by the group was relayed to every country, which led to many people getting inspired to bring back companies and technology from the past. Many groups use different names to distinguish themselves from their deceased ancestral counterparts, such as various mobile companies (like Poragin, Mojinew, Raeyal, etc), and the electronic companies (like Takoyami, Nekomara, Hakutsu, etc), to name a few. These companies have taken up the mantle to commercialize technology that used to be available to the general public before. Some groups have decided that coming up with a unique name is tough and just flipped a few characters around from the original name and took over what that business used to do, such Dack Janiels, Breddit, Mugbook, etc. And finally, there were a few groups that just took up the old names to rebuild their previous legacies, such as From Software, Sony, Elekta, etc. Aside from these companies, there were many Federation funded companies that developed technology on their own that helped the general populace keep up with news and technology by providing centres which granted them access to such amenities. The leading company in electronics, Sakura, was the first company to release the commercial PDA which allowed for more technology based around the PDA to be researched and brought to life. This led to mobile companies developing enhanced versions of the PDA as well as mobile phones and electronics companies focusing on technology that helped connect PDAs together. This helped creating a well connected society and country, as well as world. As PDAs got more popular, mobile phones slowly died off as they were now seen as an ancient technology compared to the brand new PDA technology. . Category:Location